Fun Trip (Song)
So long, so long I keep thinking that my friend's gone for good I need a shoulder I can lean on, but he's gone And now I'm all alone, all alone I miss Mike, I ain't seen him in a long time I wanna high five, hear him spit a new rhyme Last I heard, he ain't doing too fine Cause that fun trip got him going out his mind Fun trip is the new stuff James been dealing One lil hit got you bouncing off the ceiling Now James got my homeboy hooked The way it's messing Mike up got me shook All the clothes and the whips and the clips And the guns and the money and the drugs And the honeys and the thugs The same guys he said he would never run with But now he's addicted to the fun trip Thing is, Mike really ain't a bad guy He was doing bad things just to get a quick high He got a taste to the money and the power Ain't no high like that soft blue powder So long, so long I keep thinking that my friend's gone for good I need a shoulder I can lean on, but he's gone And now I'm all alone, all alone I seen Mike and James out in the streets Boom box on his shoulder, head bopping to the beat I said "Steve, what's up homie" He said "Yo dog, long time no see I said "Steve, why you running around with James? You know that life is only gonna bring you pain He said "Cause James get s the trip at a low price Buddy you're just jealous I'm living the good life" I said "The good life, Steve, this isn't it That stuff ain't good for you Steve, you gotta quit" He said "Get out my face before I hit you in the lip" But that wasn't Mike talking, no way, that was the trip I watched him drive away with James In the whip with the clips and them big gold chains I knew with James, he would probably make a million But that fun trip, it was gonna kill him So long, so long I keep thinking that my friend's gone for good I need a shoulder I can lean on, but he's gone And now I'm all alone, all alone Days went past, weeks went past I knew he wouldn't last, things are moving too fast I called and called but I never got through It's like I want to do something but I don't know what to do How could you go and throw it all away I don't know what to say, you got me worried every day Worried about if you gonna make it through the night And all that I could do is watch it take over your life That stuff is gonna crush you, I hate you and I love you Think about how your momma's looking down from above you Think about what she'd think Mike, think about what she'd feel I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe it's real I can't believe there's nothing I can do to bring him back I can't believe it Mike, I gave you everything I have We made a promise to each other, one brother to another We'd never leave each other, we put that on our mothers So long, so long I keep thinking that my friend's gone for good I need a shoulder I can lean on, but he's gone And now I'm all alone, all alone Villains *Mr. Kane *James Protagonists *Froggy Fresh Plot Froggy Fresh is trying to help get Money Maker Mike off of fun trip. Category:Songs